Conventional multiplexers are typically limited to an N to 1 configuration. That is, each input to the multiplexer is a point-to-point interconnect. Such a static configuration provides limited routing options and is not very flexible.
FIG. 1A is a functional block diagram illustrating a prior art multiplexer 102. Multiplexer 102 includes an output 106 and inputs 104a and 104b. FIG. 1B is a circuit diagram illustrating multiplexer 102. As is shown in FIG. 1B, multiplexer 102 basically comprises a switch 108 having two states. The first state is to couple input 104a to output 106. The second state is to couple input 104b to output 106. Multiplexer 102 essentially operates as an N to 1 multiplexer, where N is the number of inputs (e.g. 2 as in multiplexer 102) and “1” is the number of outputs 106.